


Fanart for 'It's Not Polite To Eavesdrop' ch.17

by Hairflip_A_Day



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hairflip_A_Day/pseuds/Hairflip_A_Day





	Fanart for 'It's Not Polite To Eavesdrop' ch.17

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EiriTheBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EiriTheBear/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It's Not Polite To Eavesdrop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953594) by [EiriTheBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EiriTheBear/pseuds/EiriTheBear). 



Excerpt of Eirithebear's WIP called It's Not Polite to Eavesdrop, chapter 17:

 

Hansol sighs. "Come here," he says, beckoning him close.

Seungkwan scoots over, and it's the easiest thing in the world, closing the gap and letting Hansol hold him.

Hansol wraps his arms around his waist, hands smoothing up his back, and he sinks into Hansol's warmth like melting butter. He presses his face against Hansol's shoulder and tries valiantly to stop the waterworks from coming, because Hansol has just had a bath and he doesn't want to ruin the man's shirt.

"Whatever you heard, whatever anyone's ever thought about you that they never had the guts to say to your face, it doesn't matter." Hansol squeezes him tight. "You're amazing, Boo."

Something changes deep within himself, pushing the organs in his chest aside like an expanding balloon, and even though it feels nice, brilliant even, to have someone brush the thoughts and sweep his inner demons away, he doesn't feel any lighter.

If anything, his heart grows heavy, because Hansol ... he's doing--being, too much, too fast. His scent, his warmth, his gentle words, the sigh of his breath against Seungkwan's exposed neck, the rhythm of his steady heartbeat through his weather-beaten hoodie, it's all starting to swallow Seungkwan whole. It's like falling deep into an endless chasm, not knowing where he'll land.

This embrace is different, at least for him. This signifies the shift in which he sees, realizes that he's in love. He's in love with Hansol--stupid, caring, perfect Hansol Vernon Chwe.


End file.
